


New

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grandpa Bruce Banner, Grandpa Tony Stark, Kid Fic, Loki is a Cool Uncle, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Peter and Ned have something to tell the Stark-Banner gang... and Michelle joins in as well.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes! 
> 
> 1) Peter, when adopted by Tony and Bruce, took their last name (Banner-Stark) and made Parker his middle name. He gives *baby* that middle name. 
> 
> 2) Ned took Peter's last name (Banner-Stark) when they got married. 
> 
> 3) Michelle is a great friend and no one can tell me otherwise okay? Okay. 
> 
> NOW: Would you like a separate snippet about Michelle's pregnancy? ALSO: Would you like maybe for Peter and Loki to be older brothers at some point to a new sibling? Please let me know in the comments! 
> 
> As usual, you can find me on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn and if you want a snippet written, please leave me a comment and I'll add it to my list. 
> 
> Thanks y'all, and enjoy!
> 
> UDPATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

Loki knew his older brother better than anyone. That was how he could tell the underlying tension and stress as soon as he and his husband, Ned, walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse, followed by -

“Michelle?” Loki said, surprised. He launched himself at her, being caught up in a warm embrace, the shorter woman patting his back. “Bubby didn’t mention you were coming over!”

“A surprise, Bub,” Peter replied, pulling his taller younger brother down for a quick hug. “A good one, I hope?”

“Duh.”

Bruce walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the sight of them. “Michelle, it’s so nice to see you.”

“You too, Papa Banner,” she replied. She shucked off her jacket and hung it on one of the hooks in the hallway leading off from the elevator. “Need any help in the kitchen?”

“No, honey, that’s okay - you just relax. You want something to drink? Some wine, maybe?” Bruce asked.

“Just water, thank you. Loke, how’s school going?”

Peter dragged Ned into the kitchen with Bruce, while Loki sank down onto the couch beside Michelle, talking about Arthur (with heart eyes and blushed cheeks) and the debate competition he had coming up. Ned brought out a large glass of ice water for Michelle, and some tea for Loki, before sitting down in the plush armchair to join their conversation. Loki was happy to chat about school - he was a junior, anxious to graduate and move onto college.

The elevator doors slid open, and Tony walked in, grease smeared over his face, hair wild. He smiled at the sight of them gathered in the living room.

“Dad!” Peter said happily, walking out of the kitchen and straight into the man’s arms, ignoring the oil and grease smeared all over him. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, kiddo,” Tony replied. “You didn’t tell me that my daughter would be making an appearance at dinner this evening.”

Michelle snorted. “Hello to you too, Dad Stark.”

“Good to see you, sweetheart.” He walked over and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “And good to see you too, Ned. I would hug you, but I have grease over my whole body, and I need to shower before dinner. Hey, help your Pops with dinner, alright?” Tony said. Once Loki had nodded, Tony turned and headed towards the master bedroom.

“I’m gonna go help Papa,” Loki said, standing and smoothing down the skirt of his dress. He walked gracefully towards the kitchen, and moved easily into chopping vegetables, chatting with Bruce.

“You guys ready for this?” Ned said softly, obviously nervous.

“Ready as I can be,” Peter replied, reaching over to squeeze Ned’s hand.

 

///

 

Dinner was a hearty pasta dish with plenty of vegetables and an avocado pesto sauce of Loki’s own creation.

“So, Pete,” Tony started, “how’s work going?”

Peter hummed. “It’s good. Been collaborating plenty with Aunt Pepper to set some new initiatives in stone, and we have a press conference next week.”

“I’ll have to keep an eye out for it,” Tony replied. “Proud of you, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“And you, Ned?”

“It’s great, Tony. I have an amazing batch of kids this year, and they’re eager to learn.” Ned taught science to sixth graders, and he loved it. “Thank you again for funding our projects for the year. The kids are very excited.”

“It was no problem. You’re family.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “So, does anyone wanna tell us why Michelle has graced us with her presence?” MIchelle grinned at him.

“Actually… yes. We have something to talk to you guys about.” Peter started. “As you already know, Ned and I have been working towards adoption for a while. Recently, we decided to take a different approach.”

Bruce looked between the three young adults for a moment. “A… different approach?”

“They found a surrogate,” Loki said, realization setting in.

Ned nodded in agreement. “We found a surrogate. And in about six months, we’re gonna be parents.”

“And in about six months, I’m gonna give these nerds a baby,” Michelle added cheekily.

“Holy shit!” Loki blurted out. “Guys, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

Tony looked at them in disbelief. “Six months?”

“Yeah. You ready to be a grandpa, old man?” Peter said, half jokingly.

And then Bruce was sniffling as discreetly as possible, and standing, walking quickly over to pull their elder son into a tight hug. Peter hugged him back just as tightly, and then there was excited chatter about ultrasounds and baby showers and gifts.

 

///

 

Antonia Henry Parker Banner-Stark was born on a snowy day mid-December, at 2:34 a.m. She was fair skinned but had a head of messy curls, courtesy of Michelle, and she gurgled softly.

Tony and Bruce sat together and took turns holding their granddaughter, fawning over her and pressing gently kisses to her face.

Loki held her longest, whispering secrets to her and nuzzling against her, forgetting his exhaustion. He finally relinquished her back to Peter and Ned when she began to let out little cries.

“Yo, I already pumped for you guys,” Michelle said sleepily, curled up against the mound of pillows on the hospital bed. “Feed my niece before she turns into the raptor baby.”

“I’ll go talk to the nurse about getting that warmed up?” Ned said, hesitant to leave his husband and newborn daughter.

Bruce stood. “I’ll do it, Ned, you stay.” He moved to the mini-fridge in the corner and grabbed out a small bottle, then walking out of the room and towards the nurse’s station. He returned a few minutes later and handed the bottle off to Ned, who very happily fed her while everyone looked on.

“You’re still going to bring her back to the tower for the first few weeks, right?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded slowly. “As long as that’s okay.”

“Of course. We’ll feel better having everyone under one roof,” Bruce replied, reaching over to stroke a fingertip over Antonia’s cheek. “And Michelle, that means you too. Your usual room is all set up.”

Michelle looked sleepily surprised. “You sure?”

“Yes. You just gave birth to our granddaughter and we want to make sure you recover completely. Plus, you’re her aunt too - you gotta bond with the little nugget.” Tony explained.

“Dad, you can’t call her that,” Peter said.

“I can, and I will. Look at her! She’s a little nugget of joy! It’s totally fitting.”

Loki snorted. “Whatever you say, Dad.”

 

///

 

Everyone called her Henry right away. “It just suits her,” Ned said one morning as he stirred milk into his cup of coffee, turning to watch Tony feed her a bottle. “We gave her Antonia to honor you, but she just looks like a Henry.”

“She really does,” Tony said, gazing down at her and smiling. “Cutest baby in the whole goddamn world.”

Loki walked into the kitchen in yoga pants and a very baggy t-shirt, followed closely by a sleepy-eyed Arthur. “Is there coffee?”

“Just made a fresh pot.” Ned replied, moving to sit down at the table.

Loki made himself a cup, with generous milk and sugar, and then poured Arthur a cup with just milk. Arthur leaned over to kiss his boyfriend before joining the two men at the table, Loki grabbing himself an apple from the basket on the counter before sinking down onto Arthur’s lap.

“You guys should just stay here forever,” Loki said to Ned. “It’s nice having you and Pete and little Hennie around all the time. It’s closer to work, yeah?”

Ned couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, it is closer to work. But we wouldn’t want to impose, Loke, and I haven’t even gone back to work yet. Neither has Pete.”

“But _still_ …” Loki whined.

“Your being here would never be an imposition,” Bruce said as he walked into the room. “Peter’s gonna take a shower and then he’s gonna do tummy time with nugget. Michelle is feeling kinda sore, so I told her to stay in bed. You guys want breakfast?”

Tony groaned. “Yes, please. I’m starving.”

“Alright. Pancakes?” Everyone made noises of agreement, and Bruce started the batter.

Loki looked around at his family and smiled, turning to press a kiss to Arthur’s cheek before sipping at his coffee.


End file.
